The Local Bar
by seaweedfma
Summary: This wasn't you normal everyday bar. Of course, this wasn't your normal, everyday date. Roy Mustang x Jean Havoc. Rated K  just in case. No spoilers. Done for the LJ FMA Fic Contest #61, the prompt was Crazy Comedy Adventure Town. It didn't win. Oh well.


This was done for the FMA_Fic_Contest. I really liked this one, but it didn't win.

Title: The Local Bar

Author: Seaweed_FMA

Series: Either

Word count: 1033

Rating: PG-13 since it includes mentions of male loving

Characters: Roy Mustang x Jean Havoc

Summary: Sometimes a bar is more than just a regular bar.

"So, where is it that we're going again?"

"It's... a bar."

"A bar?"

"Yeah, a bar."

Jean had a sneaking suspicion that Roy wasn't telling him everything. The place was outside the city limits of Central, and it took almost 45 minutes for them to finally get there. Jean knew that their type of relationship was... unpopular at the least, so they had to be careful. This was the first time they were going to actually go out as a couple, and that was the reason that they had were wearing civilian clothing to a place where no one would recognize them.

But still, going out this far seemed a bit extreme to the blond.

"The Crowing Cock? That's a strange name."

Roy smiled oat the blond and touched his shoulder lightly, guiding him towards the door. "It isn't your normal type of bar. But come in, I'll let you see for yourself."

As they approached the door, Roy took his hand. Jean looked at him like he had a second head on his shoulder. "Sir... I'm pretty sure that we are usually more discreet."

The alchemist smiled back at him. "Oh, I don't think it'll be a problem." Jean was flabbergasted. This was a man who didn't even look at him more than half a second at work, and took extreme measures to make sure that they were never followed to their occasional liaisons- which usually took place at one of the many apartments that Roy kept around Central to meet his contacts.

A cacophony of noise hit them when they walked in the door. At first glance, it seemed like a fairly normal bar, crowded with people hanging around in small groups- sitting at the bar or at individual tables. It seemed a bit odd at first to Jean that there was not a single female there, not even a bartender or waitress- but then... it finally hit him.

Some of the men were paired off, and even the ones in groups were much closer than two males would normally be. And some of them had their arms around each other or were holding hands.

"What is this, Roy?" Jean asked while Roy found them a table.

"You haven't figured it out yet?"

"Well... I think so. That means... It's okay to..."

Roy flashed his lover a sly smile, then interlocked their fingers together. It was so strange to Jean. He was so used to having to be very discreet with any affection towards Roy that he was having a hard time relaxing enough to enjoy it.

Several beers and a little over an hour later, things were much more relaxed. Even though there were some men who were being very openly romantic, Roy and Jean had not moved past holding hands and sitting close to each other, and that was fine with both of them.

"Hey, handsome. Haven't seen you around. You new here?" Both Roy and Jean looked up, their faces twin masks of surprise when they realized that the man who was standing beside their table was looking Jean over with a more than casual eye.

"Oh... I.. uh.."

"He's here with me." Roy said, his voice calm and even, but dangerous.

The other man put up his hands, palms out in a placating gesture. "Okay, sorry. No harm. I was just admiring from afar and wanted to talk." He walked away, and Roy visibly calmed, taking a sip of his drink.

"That was... odd." Jean looked over at the man who had gone over to another group of men and was already chatting amicably.

"Yes. it was.." Roy replied. He was so used to being the person that people were flirting with that it had taken him a moment to register that Jean was the object of that man's attention. There was a tiny part of him that was jealous, but he quickly buried that and went back to the conversation. It was only a one time issue anyways.

Or so he thought.

The second time it happened, Roy was a little annoyed. The third time, he was glad that he didn't have his ignition gloves.

"Jean, I think maybe we should head back."

"I dunno." Jean leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head. He was beginning to enjoy this. He'd never really had this many people this interested in him before, and now that he seemed to be the center of attention, he was loving every single second of it. "I think I'm kinda liking it here."

The looked that Roy gave him immediately dropped the smile from his face. He knew that look. It was the 'you'll be sleeping by yourself if you don't listen to me' look.

Jean did the most tactful thing- retreat. "Well, maybe it is a little late."

"Yeah.." He could tell that Roy was starting to get into a rather foul mood, so he downed the last of his beer, and put enough cenz on the table to cover the drinks.

"Come on, Roy. Let's go." Jean got up, then helped his more inebriated lover to his feet, wrapping his arm around his shoulder to steady the both of them.

"What kinda crazy mixed up place is this, when you get all the attention?" Roy slurred as they walked to the car.

"I'm not sure, Roy." Jean somewhat awkwardly got Roy to collapse in the back seat, and since he was much better at holding his liquor, he started driving them home. "But when we get home, I'll give you all the attention you could ever want, okay?" He smiled back at Roy, hoping that would soothe his bruised ego.

But he didn't have to worry about making good on the promise. Before they got more than a mile, he heard Roy snoring softly from the back seat .

Jean smiled and headed back to his place. He figured just this once, it would be okay to let him sleep over. Let the problems work themselves out in the morning.


End file.
